


Out In The Cold

by ChrissiHR



Series: The Flame [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Baby Mama Drama, Drama, F/M, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki is a dingus, Loki-centric, Tragic Romance, Unrequited Love, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: 500-1.000, like two ships passing in the night, tragically stupid Loki, wordcount: 500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5550053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrissiHR/pseuds/ChrissiHR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part II: Out In The Cold (LOKI POV): Darcy, Steve, Loki. Only a misunderstanding keeps them apart. The rest is just noise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out In The Cold

[](http://api.ning.com:80/files/QAguHAh7EKhceO1ieCKJ2kjMC*yz7DIBAfMF1CEKxN3TtyCH4G0LOscoUBmVRmRBjwaHN2UMyk-XYCTeRTKRKLFD*08SbRfW/Pic50.jpg)Fandom: **MV-Avengers**

Characters/Pairing: **Loki/Darcy,  Steve/Darcy**

Rating: **M, adult themes**

Genre: **angst, dark romance**

PR: **jarms**

Word Count: **500**

Prompt: **Week 50, photo**

Suggested Listening: _Cheap Trick, The Flame and Sam Smith, Leave Your Lover_

_ _

* * *

**The Flame**

Part II. Out In The Cold

* * *

Another night closed in on the Midgardian city of New York. A lone figure stood in the deepest shadow of the terrace, beyond the thick wall of glass. He watched the captain’s shadow lengthen across the floor as he moved to join the frail human girl upon the couch in the room’s center. She murmured--her captain’s name, most likely, inclining into the warmth of another man’s touch. Her head canted to the side to rest upon the stranger’s lap, soft curls spilling over dark leather that reminded him all too much of the same--when those curls cascaded across his own leather- and armor-clad torso.

The movement of the child in her belly did not go unnoticed. Loki’s heart stuttered in denial. He clenched his fists and gnashed his teeth.

It should have been his child. Would have been… If not for his own stupid, foolish pride, his certainty that she would wait for him while he paved the way back home to introduce her into his world.

But humans are fragile, fickle creatures with attention spans nearly as short as their miserable lives. One minute, the women of Midgard run hot; the next, cold as ice.

Most of them.

He missed her insolence.

A weary sigh escaped. That wasn’t all he missed.

He missed her sarcasm and biting wit, her frigid toes tucked into the backs of his knees to torture him to release his tyranny over the duvet. He missed her surly and bleary-eyed demands for coffee when he woke her before sunrise, and even the way she narrated her Netflix stories for him at the top of her lungs while she watched with headphones on. He often feigned annoyance while pretending to read the more decorous novel.

Did she miss him at all? Or was he a passing fancy--a careless summer dalliance?

He didn’t know much about Midgard gestation, but he knew she wasn’t breeding when he left. Which could only mean one thing--his feckless human playmate had moved on. All to the good of mankind, he tried to convince himself. At least she’d be happy, well c…

And here he faltered.

_Well cared for_. By her _captain_.

He felt stupid, played--the fool carrying a torch for someone who clearly did not return the sentiment. He’d barely been gone half a year, settling his affairs in Asgard and Alfheim, only to return to _this_ , instead of the vixen in straining emerald lace with plump lips and plumper tits with the covers thrown back, wearing little more than the lingerie he so enjoyed and a welcoming smile…

A bastard like him, a monster twice over--even Loki couldn’t condone destroying her happiness for his own selfish ends, no matter his tender feelings for the silly, foul-mouthed girl. Best leave it with odds even. She’d be far happier with her captain and the captain’s undoubtedly plump-cheeked, mewling progeny under her apron and tugging at her skirts.

Pressing a cold hand to the glass, warmed from within, he whispered a final farewell.

**Author's Note:**

> _You wanna scream at him, right? ME, TOO. The pigheaded dingus._
> 
>  
> 
> Hit me up on [tumblr](http://chrissihr.tumblr.com/), if you like advance notice or sneak peeks at upcoming fics and updates. Prompts welcome (Darcy pairings/trios with Bucky, Steve, Clint, Tony, Natasha--possibly others, too, just ask).


End file.
